


Watch your step

by Imjustmakingsuffupagain



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dating, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustmakingsuffupagain/pseuds/Imjustmakingsuffupagain
Summary: Negan trying to handle a boy liking his daughter.





	

Negan stood next to the door to the cafeteria, lurking in the shadows. Of course everyone could seem and everyone knew where he was. He didn’t give a shit the two people he didn’t want to know he was there, didn’t. He glared and scoffed in disgust at the scene he was witnessing. Jamie sat a table with a boy, Clark. They were laughing, playing some game together. Clark was much too close for Negan’s comfort. He kept scooting closer to her, every time he did Negan let out a little growl. Jake moved to stretch.   
“Oh don’t you do that fucker.” Negan growled. Jake reached his arm around the back of Jamie as he moved closer still.   
“Fuck no.” Negan barked as he started for the table. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. He turned to see Arat.   
“Boss, I don’t know what you’re going to do. But just let her handle this one on her own.” Arat said. Negan pulled his arm from her grip.   
“I’m not doing anything. That boy and I are going to have a chat.” He gave an over the top smile.   
“That just sounds worse.” Arat sighed shaking her head as she watched Negan walk over. He stomped up to the table, neither of the teens noticing him until he was right in front of them. Clark took his arm from Jamie like he had be burned.   
“Dad?” Jamie questioned looking up at him.   
“Your name boy.” Negan drawled.   
“My..m-my name is Clark, sir.” Clark stammered, clearly shaken by Negan’s surprise presence.   
“You a good guy, Clark?” Negan asked, putting efficients on his name. Clark looked up at him, trying to see what answer Negan wanted.   
“Uh..well.. I-I try to be...sir.” He said.   
“You like my daughter.” Negan stated.   
“Dad!!” Jamie yelled turning a deep shade of red.   
“I do. I like her very much, sir.” Clark said straightening himself out. Jamie turned to look at Clark and gave a soft smile while her cheeks grew even redder. Negan leaned down, putting his hands on the table and moving a few inches from Clark’s face.   
“You even know how to treat a lady like her, boy?” Negan asked. Clark swallowed hard.   
“I..uh..with respect. Like she’s the royalty she is.” He said, his face growing red as well. Negan stood there still. He was trying to intimidate him. Make him sweat. But he couldn’t be mad at the boy’s answers. He still hated him. It seemed reasonable to Negan. He was trying to take Jamie from Negan. He was allowed to hate him.   
“Fine. You may stick around. But I swear to every fucking god that if you hurt her in anyway, shape or form, you will know pain in it’s truest form. Was that clear enough for you?” Negan growled. Clark shook his head up and down rapidly.  
“Crystal clear, sir. I promise I won’t hurt her. I don’t want to.”He said.   
“Stop talking now.” Negan barked. Negan straightened up and swung Lucille onto his shoulder.   
“Dad, just...please. You made your point.” Jamie sighed. Negan rolled his eyes and gave a sigh.   
“I suppose I have. Curfew is nine.” He told her and left. He walked over to the Savior's table and grabbed a beer, plopping down next to Simon.   
“That boy is shaken to his core.” Simon chuckled.   
“He better fucking be. If he fucks up, he has a whole army on his ass.” Negan chuckled.   
“Oh boy does he.” Simon said throwing glares towards Clark.


End file.
